


NSFW

by BeccaBear93



Series: KuroFai Week 2017 [6]
Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Humor, KuroFai Week, M/M, Meta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 06:27:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12858729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeccaBear93/pseuds/BeccaBear93
Summary: “Oh, look!” the princess said, distracted from the conversation by her excitement. “This one hasbothof your names!”“What the hell does ‘NSFW’ mean?” Kurogane asked rhetorically before tapping on the link she’d pointed out.AKA: The one where poor Sakura gets mentally scarred and will probably be embarrassed around her 'parents' for the rest of her life.





	NSFW

**Author's Note:**

> I considered writing something that was _actually_ NSFW for this one, but... Well, that isn't exactly a strong point for me (especially if I tried to write it in a single day), so I thought, 'Why not get a little bit meta instead?' So I hope you enjoy this bit of pointless silliness!
> 
> Written for day 6 of KuroFai Week.

When they came back from their first grocery trip in the new world, Fai and Kurogane were surprised to find Sakura staring intently at the screen their host had propped on a desk. “Is something interesting on the television, Sakura-chan?” Fai asked. He dropped his bags on the table and moved to stand behind her, making a quiet noise of confusion when he realized that there was only text on the screen instead of the moving images they’d seen in other worlds.

Sakura shook her head. “It’s not a television, Fai-san. She said it was called a computer, and that you can find almost any information you could possibly want on it. I thought that maybe I could help with research on the feather.”

“That’s a great idea, Sakura-chan,” Fai said with a soft smile.

“Yeah, good thinking, Princess,” Kurogane added, appearing behind them to lightly ruffle her hair.

Sakura beamed proudly at them for a moment before turning back to the computer. “It’s a little strange, though...” she said, staring down while she slowly poked at the keyboard.

“What is?” Fai asked curiously.

“Well, she said that sometimes people look up themselves just for fun, because it can show them other people with their names or old pages that they’d made themselves and forgotten about... But when I looked up my name...” She trailed off as she finished, leaning back and gesturing to the screen. “It’s all pictures of _me_ , even though we’ve never been to this world before. Some of them look like when I was younger, but always in such strange outfits. Look! I’m even flying in this one!”

“That _is_ strange,” Fai admitted, leaning down to view the results. “Maybe there’s another version of you here?” he suggested, but Sakura shook her head.

“I asked our host about it, and she said that we’re all... _characters_ in this world. In stories, and on the television. People even draw art to show how much they like ‘us.’ Isn’t that funny?”

“Some of that’s real,” Kurogane said, pointing out a black and white picture of Sakura standing in the Cat’s Eye Café.

She nodded. “It seems like some of the stories are actually about everything that’s happened since we all met, somehow... Maybe someone has been following us through the worlds and spying on us,” she said worriedly.

Fai’s gaze darkened, but he rested a comforting hand on the princess’s shoulder. “I’m sure it’s nothing to worry about, Sakura-chan, and if it is... Well, I’m sure Daddy will take care of it,” he concluded with a mischievous grin. Kurogane barely bothered with a grunt of annoyance in response to the nickname. “In the meantime, this could be fun! Do you mind?” He gestured to the keyboard, and she shook her head and slid the chair back to give him some room. Fai hovered over it for a moment and then gave a nervous laugh. “Oops! I forgot I don’t know the letters of this world!”

Kurogane rolled his eyes and slid the keyboard to his side of the desk. He started to type in Fai’s name, but the mage cut him off. “We should see what they know about Kuro-rinta!” Kurogane shot him a quick glare but put in his own name.

“Oh, look how handsome your papa is, Sakura-chan!” Fai said, letting out a fake whistle. Sakura laughed and tried not to blush. Then Fai pointed to a picture of Kurogane crouched on a roof, his sword thrust out to his side. “But what’s with _that_ scary face, Kuro-tan?”

Kurogane stared at it for a long moment before answering shortly, “That was in my home world.” Though he still missed Nihon, the person in the picture somehow felt like someone else. It almost made him wonder if he would still have a place there when he finally made it back... or maybe, on the other hand, this was exactly what Tomoyo had hoped for when she’d sent him away.

Fai was watching him out of the corner of his eye, a calculating look on his face, but the grin came back up as soon as Kurogane turned to him. “I’m sorry we haven’t found your world yet, Kuro-sama! I’m sure it won’t be too much longer before you can get back to your princess!” Kurogane just shrugged.

“You can also do this,” Sakura suddenly said, poking at the screen. The pictures disappeared and were once again replaced with text. “And if you find something you like, you can save it for later like this!” She tapped on a little star in the corner and it turned blue.

“Thank you, Sakura-chan! I’m sure that will be very useful when we find some clues about the feather.”

“Oh, look!” the princess said, distracted from the conversation by her excitement. “This one has _both_ of your names!”

“What the hell does ‘NSFW’ mean?” Kurogane asked rhetorically before tapping on the link she’d pointed out. The screen turned green and a bunch of buttons popped up. After a moment, a picture loaded and Kurogane choked on his own spit as he frantically poked at various points on the computer.

“Oh my!” Fai said, his tone caught somewhere between shock and amusement as he quickly covered Sakura’s eyes. He could feel her face burning up under his hands.

“How the hell do you get rid of something on this, Princess?” Kurogane asked.

“Um, um...!” Sakura pointed blindly to the upper corners. “You can hit that arrow to go back to the last page, or that X to get rid of everything!”

Fai and Kurogane shared a look. After a long moment, Kurogane hesitantly poked the star before tapping on the X.

“Okay, it’s safe now, Sakura-chan!” Fai declared, removing his hands from her eyes only for her to bury her bright red face in her own hands. “That was certainly unexpected, wasn’t it?”

“Yes!” Sakura squeaked out. “I-I’m very sorry, Fai-san, Kurogane-san! I didn’t mean to see that!”

Fai laughed. “That’s okay, Sakura-chan. None of us meant to see it. You couldn’t have possibly known what would happen. Besides, it’s not like it was real, right Kuro-rin?”

“Right,” Kurogane agreed, still trying to school his features.

He very carefully didn’t look at the mage, who was shooting him a look over the princess’s head that said ‘ _Yet._ ’


End file.
